Implantable medical devices, such as electrical stimulators or therapeutic agent delivery devices, may be used in different therapeutic applications, such as deep brain stimulation (DBS) or the delivery of pharmaceutical agent to a target tissue site within a patient. A medical device may be used to deliver therapy to a patient to treat a variety of symptoms or patient conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, other types of movement disorders, seizure disorders (e.g., epilepsy), obesity or mood disorders. In some therapy systems, an external or implantable electrical stimulator delivers electrical therapy to a target tissue site within a patient with the aid of one or more implanted electrodes, which may be deployed by medical leads or on a housing of the stimulator. In addition to or instead of electrical stimulation therapy, a medical device may deliver a therapeutic agent to a target tissue site within a patient with the aid of one or more fluid delivery elements, such as a catheter or a therapeutic agent eluting patch.